Cherrystar
— The Beatles ='Identity'= Name Break-down: :Prefix: Cherry small, round stone fruit that is typically bright or dark red; a cherry is similar to the appearance of her nose :Suffix: Nose part projecting above the mouth on the face of a person or animal; Emphasizes the prefix's reasoning, Cherry Pronunciation: 'CHerē-nōz '''Nicknames: '''Cherbear, Rudolph, Luigi '''Former Names: '''Cherrykit, Cherrypaw, Cherrystar '''Gender Identities: '''Female '''Sexual Orientation: '''Pansexual '''Thoughts on BlossomClan: ' '''Birth Date: June 21st, 2017 ='History'= Back Story Click "Expand" to read. ---- Prior to Birth -''' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence: '''Mistclan *'Scars Gained: 'None *'Age Range: 0-3 Moons *'Cats Met: '''Dawnpelt, Morningkit '''Kittenhood -' *text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text text *'Residence: '''Mistclan *'Scars Gained: None *'''Age Range: 3-6 Moons *'Cats Met: '''Fernwhisker, Oakstar, Timbertail '''Clan Information:' :Loyalty to: Blossomclan :Previously Inhabited: Mistclan, Crescentclan :Has taken the ranks of: Kit, Apprentice, Warrior, Elite Warrior, Codeputy, Deputy, Leader :Strives for the ranks of: 'Elite Warrior :'Supervisor / Mentor to: None :Previously Mentored: 'Forgot :'Mentored by: 'Forgot ='Appearance= Summary: '''A light ginger she-cat with a darker ginger overcoat and red-brown speckles. '''Breed: '''LaPerm, British Longhair '''Height: 12.5 Inches Weight: 10.9 Pounds Scars/Blemishes: *A small nick on her ear. *Her forehead holds a vertical scar. *'Total: 2' Voice: '''All over the place! She usually talks in a sweet but low voice, but when she's mad her voice will get high pitched (not that much, but it's noticeable) and it's pretty hilarious. '''Speech: Cherrynose's speech is wobbly and wonky. Scent: '''She smells of cut grass and tree sap, more of a sharp and fresh scent than a sweet one. '''Colors ---- Pelt = Base = Markings = Underbelly/Paws Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Credits to ArkhamHood ='Personality'= Positive Traits: Spunky, Energetic, Happy Neutral Traits: '''Clingy, Odd, Zealous '''Negative Traits: Hot-headed, Loud, Nervous Overall Summary: '''Cherrynose is normally quite happy and eager to do things, but sometimes she gets angry and frustrated at herself or others. '''Likes: *Friends *Being around those she knows *Speaking in front of others *Cats who remember what she does *The color yellow *Lizard and frog Dislikes: *Being alone *Change *Leaving those she loves *Having no one to relate to *The color red *Rabbit and vole ='Statistics/Skills'= Physical Health: ''' '''Mental Health: '''Perfectly Fine '''Strengths: *Description of strengths Weaknesses: *Descriptions of weaknesses Fears/Phobias: *Metathesiophobia - fear of change *Monophobia - fear of being alone * Thanatophobia - fear of losing someone Disorders/Disabilities: *Instead of in straight lines, she thinks in loops. Once something is in her head, she'll keep thinking and thinking and thinking about it until she has something else to think about. Current Injuries: 'None '''Goals: ' *Regaining her place as an elite warrior. ='''Kin= Members Mate(s): ''' :None '''Mother: :Dawnpelt (deceased) Father: :Ferretnose (deceased) Sisters: :Morningsky (deceased) Brothers: :Flightkit (deceased), Finchkit (deceased) Uncles: :None that I know of Aunts: :None that I know of ='Relationships'= Relationship Status: '''Single '''Mate: None Ex-Mate(s): None Former Flings: None Candy Eye: Mentally/Personality: Candy Eye: Physically: Turn Offs: Mentally: Experience: Cats Currently Attracted to Cherrynose: None Cats Formerly Attracted to Cherrynose: None Fertility: Other Relationships ---- Character w/ link [Username] - (Relationship with them) - Trust level Description of feelings on the character (from characters's perspective). ''----'' ='Gallery'= Key *'My Art/Made by Me:' No credit *'Others' Art/Made by Others:' Credited ='Credit'= All formatting credit belongs to XxStitchxX on Animal Jam Clans Wiki. Category:Warriors & Elites Category:Character Pages Category:Elders Category:Leaders